The term "CLA" is a generic term used to reference both conjugated linoleic acid and conjugated linolenic acid. CLA is a recognized nutritional supplement and an effective inhibitor of epidermal carcinogenesis and forestomach neoplasia in mice, and of carcinogen-induced rat mammary tumors. CLA has been shown to prevent adverse effects caused by immune stimulation in chicks, mice and rats, and has been shown to decrease the ratio of low density lipoprotein cholesterol to high density lipoprotein cholesterol in rabbits fed an atherogenic diet. CLA also reduces body fat in mouse, rat, chick, and pig models. CLA has also been shown to be effective in treating skin lesions when included in the diet.
Vitamins are essential nutrients which are present in natural food stuffs or sometimes are produced within the body. The importance of vitamins is well recognized. Among their many activities, vitamins are recognized for their activity as coenzymes and precursors of coenzymes in the regulation of many body functions including metabolic processes. Vitamin A possesses, inter alia, anti-infective, antixerophthalmic properties. Vitamins C and E possess antioxidant activities and may be effective in preventing diseases such as cold, cancer and variety of other illnesses. Vitamin E belongs to a class of compounds known as tocopherols. All tocopherols contain a chroman ring moiety and are naturally-occurring compounds that possess an antioxidant activity.
A need exists in the field of compositions useful in topical application and in nutrition for improved compositions and formulations having improved activity, such as compositions having multiple activities. For example, compositions having complementary activities, synergistic activities, and/or active components in physiologically useful ratios provide significant advancements in the field.